I could have killed you
by T'Kerstin
Summary: A follow up to TOS "Plato's stepchildren". I would advise to watch it first, because it will make a lot more sense that way. Slash pairing included


**I could have killed you**

Once the landing party, including Uhura and Nurse Chapel it became clear that recent events with the Platonians had shaken everyone involved. But surprisingly it seemed to be Spock, who was most shaken. McCoy just shook his head. He would never understand what went on in that head of his. Jim seemed a little shaken, too, but he hid it behind that smile of his.

Nurse Chapel, and McCoy went to Sickbay, leaving the bridge officers alone.

"Doctor? Can I ask you something?" Nurse Chapel asked him.

"Of course," McCoy answered. _Apparently Jim and Spock aren't the only ones who are still thinking about what happened._

"What's bothering the Captain and Spock? It almost seems to me that they are ones who will be dealing with the Aftermath of it longer than any of us."

"Well, Jim seemed fine to me. He had that smile of his, but in a few hours he will have forgotten most of it, trust me. And Spock? I have no idea, but maybe forcing him to show emotion has affected him more than he let on down on that planet. Give him time to meditate, and he should be fine, too," McCoy answered.

"I disagree, Doctor. I think the Captain is much more affected than he lets on. He just hides it behind that smile. He and Spock have the best poker faces on the entire ship. The only difference is, that one suppresses emotions entirely while the other hides everything behind a smile. Sometime soon, one of them will explode with feelings," Nurse Chapel countered, showing once again why she was the nurse McCoy liked working with the most. Sometimes she had an insight into people he hadn't. _Probably that's what people call woman's intuition._

oOo

Jim, Spock, and Uhura finished their shift like nothing happened, but neither Jim nor Spock could shake off what happened. Uhura on the other hand seemed to be taking all of it rather well.

Once shift was finished, Spock asked Jim for a talk. Seeing the look in the Vulcan's eyes, he agreed. Together they went to Jim's quarters, and Jim put the private lock on it, making sure that no one would disturb them. He had feeling that Spock wanted to talk about much more than just the events with the Platonians.

"What's on your mind, Spock?" he asked his friend when it became clear that Spock wouldn't start on his own.

"I almost killed you today on that planet, Captain."

"But you didn't. And it's Jim. We're not on duty."

"I almost did. It was difficult to... not have control over my own body. But I have come to realize something."

Jim watched Spock with a little concern. He had never heard him stutter in his life. He had a feeling where this was heading though. And he was not sure he was ready for this, despite knowing for a long time how he felt about his first officer. But he had never thought that Spock might return those feelings. Until now.

"Go on, Spock," Jim tried to encourage his friend, who seemed uncharacteristically unsure about what to say.

"I have feelings for you that go beyond normal friendship."

"Me too, Spock."

They both stared at each other, not sure how to proceed from there. This was new ground for both of them. But suddenly all the suppressed feelings from both Jim, and Spock took over, and simultaneously they took a step forward for a kiss. Neither of them would be able to say in the years to come who of them had initiated the kiss. Another confirmation that they were a perfect match for each other, as both would say many years later.

It didn't stop with the kiss. Suddenly Jim found himself on his bed, with Spock on top of him, pinning him onto the mattress. And Jim Kirk, who usually hated it not to be in control, didn't mind in the least. He trusted Spock with every ounce of his heart. And Spock had proven over, and over that he was more than worthy of his trust.

"Do you trust me, Ashayam?" Spock asked Jim.

"Always," Jim answered, not asking for the meaning of that word. His heart knew the meaning anyway. There was no need for his head to know, too, just yet.

oOo

When McCoy saw Jim the next day, he couldn't believe his eyes. The man had an aura around him like nothing could be better. Something McCoy hadn't expected to see after his conversation with Chapel the day before.

But when he met Spock a little while later, his thoughts took a completely different direction. The Vulcan looked just as happy as Jim did, in his own vulcan way. His face was as expressionless as ever, but he walked a little less stiff than usual. It was then that he decided to take Jim aside for a talk.

"Jim. What is wrong with Spock? He looks like he has found the love of his life," he finally asked him after the end of their shift.

"Nothing. He's as fine as he'll ever be," Jim answered, and had that he always had when he had done something stupid, and was enjoying himself.

"What did you do this time, Jim?" he asked him.

"Nothing stupid, if that is what you think," Jim answered.

Before McCoy could say anything further, Spock entered Sickbay, and answered the question for Jim: "I think Jim, the doctor wants to know if we are in a romantic relationship." Turning to the doctor, he said: "The answer to that is yes."

McCoy stared at them in disbelief. After all these years of dancing around each other, they finally had talked about how they really felt. He could only speculate what the trigger had been, because neither Jim nor Spock would ever tell him. He was sure of that.

"Took you long enough," was all he said. "But Spock, if you ever hurt him, you'll answer to me."

After that, a grinning Jim was pulled out of Sickbay by Spock to his quarters, leaving a grinning McCoy behind.

"What is it doctor?" Nurse Chapel asked him.

"The two of them just explode with their feelings, as you put it yesterday," he answered.


End file.
